TMNT forever together prequels
by DiezSimmons
Summary: The beginning of the relationship between Leo and Mikey. Prequel to my ongoing series TMNT forever together ( I know I am so creative). It all started with a fight. And there is something new. There will be more stories one or two shots they will be randomly uploaded Warning slight Tcest LeoxMikey
1. how it all started

**I am back this time with a one-shot prequel to my ongoing story, TMNT forever together. We just jumped into everything with that story and I thought it would be good if I would write the beginning of Leo and Mikey's relationship. Plays after the season 4 finaly. Btw there is a poll on my profile where you can vote for my new stories on wednessday, probably one shots, maybe another long crossover story. I haven't decided yet.**

 **The beginning**

Leo's pov:

 _breathe in and out... in and out and repeat._

"Mikey! Watch where you are going knucklehead. I open my eyes with a groan when Mikey knocks Raph over as he enters the dojo where I am meditating.

"Raph can you be more quiet please, I would appreciate it if I could get some silence to meditate in peace." I rise from my position and blow out my candles before I exit the dojo. Before master Splinter past away they would be fairly quiet when we were meditating but they can't find there silence button since I am the sensei.

"What why would you only blame me for this! Mikey knocked me over! This is so his fault!" He yells before he attacks Mikey from behind, I turn around just in time to see Raph's fist in contact with Mikey's temple and he knocks him out.

"Raphael, what did you do, get Donnie to Mikey's room, I will carry him but we are not done yet understood!" He nods wih a stern face before he leaves me and Mikey alone in the dojo.

I take Mikey in my arms and I carry him upstairs to his bedroom.

I lay him down on his bed and sit beside him until Donnie barges into the room with his doctors bag in his hands.

"Give me some space to work Leo. Maybe you can talk to Raph because he isn't listening to me and he seemed kinda angry to me. Do you know what happened."

"He didn't tell you about what happened ?" Donnie shakes his head, he doesn't know anything.

"Well I was meditating in the dojo when they barged in, arguing about god knows what, they distracted me and I got a little upset. Raph and Mikey shouted at eachother before Raph punced Mikey on his temple. I just told him to get you, and that's what happened." Donnie looks at me with a confused face and his clenced hands nearly crush his stethoscope in anger. I try to calm him down and cover his fist with my hands. He slowly releases his grip on his doctors equipment and gets back to work.

"I will go look for him and I want a full report on Mikey when I come back, do you understand Donnatello." I leave after Donnie's aproving nod.

I exit the lair and follow the cracked stone walls and little blood drips. I turn a corner and follow a panting sound. The sound get's harder and harder until I turn the last corner and I face a panting, crying, grunting Raphael punching walls with bleeding knuckles. I watch him from a corner in the room until he falls plastron first on the ground. He sobs with loud exhales, his fist under his forehead.

I emerge from my corner and kneel beside Raph, I put one of my hands on his shoulder. He sits up quick and looks at my face and hangs his head in shame.

"Raph why did you do this to yourself, shell why did you hit Mikey in te first place." He hugs me instead of an answer.

"Raph talk to me, please little borther, I want to go home and you need to come with me. We need to be there for Mikey and you need to apologize to every one for your behavior, do you understand Raph." He nods but doesn't let go of my body.

"Alright." he sighs as he lets me go and we rise to our feet.

* * *

We arrive home and we immidiatly head to Mikey's room.

"Donnie how is Mikey holding up."

"Why don't you aks him yourself."

"Wait really, Mikey is awake already we weren't gone for so long though." I barge into the room and Raph stands shyly in the doorway as I pull Mikey into a bear hug.

"Yeah bro, I am awake but a little sore and you are now crushing me." His voice is hoarse and not like my youngest sibling normal voice. I turn around only to see that Donnie and Raph left and closed the door to give us a little private time.

"Leo remember that you are crushing me right now and I am still fragile." I let him out of my hug and hold his hands, not ready to let my baby brother go.

"Do you want to tell me what happened between you and Raph today, you don't have to."

"I will tell you my side but you also have to go talk to Raph." He continues after my promising nod.

"Raph was in the pit playing with chompie when I was done making the lunch. I knew he was there so I made his plate and brought it to him. Just as I was about to give him his plate, chompie suddenly moved and knocked the plate out of my hands. It, of course, landed on Raphs face and a lot on chompie. He thought that I hurt chompie on purpose and he threw the plate at me but it missed and drowned in the pool. He said he hated me and..." Mikey trails of as tears start to form in his eyes, he takes a deep breath and then continues his story.

"He took a shower with chompie and when he came back I tried to apologize for my fault but he wouldn't accept it and didn't believe me. He thought it was one of my pranks again but it wasn't and I swear. He said he was going to blow of steam in the dojo and I still tried to apologize but it seemed like he got angrier every time I said sorry. We entered the dojo and interuppted your meditation and the rest is history." Tears are flooding from his eyes as he begins to shake. I try my best to comfort his as he tries to talk but it looks like it is upsetting him even more.

"I... I just tried to... to be nice to him. He h... hasn't been the same since... since sensei died. I tried to be a g... good brother a... and I made him angry and disturbed you." I lift his chin up looking in his eyes when I suddenly feel something squirming inside my belly. I shake the funny feeling of and focus on what I was going to say but my moment of lost focus didn't go unnoticed. Mikey looks in my eyes his darker then normal baby blue eyes looking at my sapphire ones. He moves closer until our noses nearly bump. I must have let go of his chin as he tilts his head slightly. And then it happens.

Our lips soflty connect and our eyes close. It feels like time stands still and we are the only ones moving. One of my hands finds Mikey's left cheek as the other one lingers on his shoulder. Mikey throw his arms around my neck and holds onto my head as his tongue brushes over my bottom lip. I part my lips and our tongues meet and start a slow dance for dominance.

We part after what feels like an eternity when we both need oxygen.

"Wow Mikey *pant* that *pant* was *pant* amazing." Mikey nods before he kisses my lips again.

We can't seem to stop kissing but we don't push it to far. Tonight it's just exploring eachothers mouth, and we both seem to like it.

We end up on Mikey's bed together after Donnie's check up on Mikey, Raph didn't show up but Mikey doesn't seem to worry about it.

"Leo, quick question, does this mean we are a couple now." I laugh and Mike looks at me, confused.

"Yes Mikey if you are okay with it." He nods

"You are my *takara from now on." I whisper in his ear and he giggles before he drifts of to sleep.

I watch his sleeping face before I close my eyes with a happy sigh.

"My *takara." and then sleep takes me to dreamland.

* * *

 *** takara means treasure**

 **This was it guys. hope you liked it.**

 **If you want to know the rest of this story go read my ongoing serie TMNT forever together ( I know I am so creative). And if you want the part of the storie where Raph and Mikey talk go vote for TMNT on my poll ( on my profile) for one shots on Wednessday.**

 **see you guys next time,**

 **Diez**


	2. Mikey freaks out

**Hello guys, surprise I am back with another one shot. I am going to change the title of this story to TMNT forever together prequels ( mind the s it's the change) and I am also going to change the summary because sometimes I think of a possible story but the end is always going towards the beginning of TMNT forever together so sometimes a new one shot will be uploaded here.**

 **But I also have to explain something. In the 2012 series Master Splinter died at the end of season 4. In the new season there is an episode where Master Splinter comes to life as a ghost. At the end of the episode Master Splinter has to go back to the spirits realm, but I decided not to but I forgot to explain to you why Master Splinter was gone in my first prequel but he is back from this one shot and stories beyond this one.**

 **This one shot is about the time when Leo and Mikey just got together and Leo got captured (again). Mikey obviously freaks out and has a hard time keeping their secret relationship a secret. Will they be able to save Leo.**

 **WARNING: will contain a freaking Mikey and torture I can get kinda graphic sometimes**

 **Let's start with the oneshot**

Leo's pov

"Mikey and I will go this way. You and Donnie will enter the building from behind. Now go."

Mikey and I jump through the window from the fire escape and we enter the pitch black building. Donnie wanted to explore the building in an attempt to retrieve the stolen lab supplements which were stolen by the foot. When we arrived the building looked abandoned but Donnie was sure that we had to take a look.

We silently walk through the hallways when I hear something behind us. I send Mikey to look into the next room before I turn around. The hallway was completely empty but I know for sure that I heard something. I unsheathe one of my swords and grip it tightly with two hands. I enter the first room when I sense someone behind me again. I turn around and prepare myself for battle, I lift my sword above my head only to see no one behind me again.

Suddenly something pulls my sword from my hands and a large hand is put over my mouth to muffle my screams. Slowly I feel that my eyes are getting heavy, unusually heavy.

"Go to sleep little turtle." The voice of no one less then Tiger Claw whispers in my ear before I close my eyes.

Raph's pov

We freeze when suddenly the lights turn.

"Leo! Where are you!" The terrified high voice of my youngest brother sounds through the whole building. Donnie and I share a worried look before we sprint towards his voice.

We search every room before we enter the one on the end of the hallway. The sight is horrific. Mikey is on his knees uncontrollably sobbing while clutching one of Leo's katanas, blood streaming down his fingers from the tight grip.

"Mike, what… what happened, where's Leo." I kneel beside his and try to pry the sword from his fingers before he hurts himself even more. "Mikey, please let go of the sword, you are going to hurt yourself. Come on you're not going to help Leo when you're dead." That seems to do the trick, with a deep sigh Mikey let's go of the sword.

"I'm sorry but Leo's my boy… big brother and I don't want to lose him." Donnie and I share a confused look at Mikey's seemingly innocent lapses.

"We know Mike and that's why we are going to find him but first we have to get back to the lair to treat your wounds, okay." Donnie asks. Mikey's only response is a nod and he doesn't move so I lift him up bridal stile before we exit the building.

Donnie takes the lead but surprisingly nobody gets in out way. We leave the building and at the first manhole we dive into the sewers.

Mikey keeps sobbing while we make our way towards the lair.

"Mike, relax we are going to find him okay, just relax it's going to be alright." Mikey nods but doesn't relax at all.

We enter the lair and I carry him towards Donnie's lab while Donnie reports to Master Splinter.

"Mike I am going to lay you down on the bed and Donnie is coming in a minute to treat your wounds okay." Mikey nods. I take a seat and we wait in an uncomfortable silence until Donnie enters the lab.

Donnie's pov

My hands tremble as I stand in front of the dojo. I know that Master Splinter is inside but how do you tell your sensei, your father that his eldest son is kidnapped by god who knows who.

"Donatello, would you like to enter the dojo please." Master Splinters calm voice sounds from the dojo, I sigh deeply before I open the *shoji and step inside. I kneel in front of him and bow my head low in shame.

"What is wrong my son, you look troubled. Please tell me what is wrong."

"Sensei I am afraid that I have bad news about Leonardo. Sensei I'm afraid he got captured on our last mission. We don't know by who, he was with Mikey but it was dark and Mike wasn't with Leo he found his sword moments before the lights turned back on. He was clutching it and cut his fingers badly so I have to treat him now otherwise he can lose his fingers." Master Splinter sighs sadly and he grips his head in his hands.

"My son, I was afraid this would happen someday. You must now treat your brothers injuries and after that you will save your brother understood."

"Hai Sensei. I understand, we will bring him back father." And with that said I leave Sensei alone in the dojo.

I enter the lab and grab the first aid kit before I make my way to where Mikey lies.

"He Mike, I am going to stitch your fingers up okay." Mikey nods. "I am going to give you a little injection so that you don't feel anything of the stitches, okay." Mikey nods again. "Mikey can you please answer in words." Mikey nods but still doesn't answer. "Mikey answer me. Are you in any pain why you can't talk." Mikey shakes his head in the negative. "Michelangelo can you please answer me in words and not in motions please." Mikey shakes his head again. "Raph can you please come with me for moment. Mike press this gauze on your wounds okay don't pull it off until I am back, I will give you the injection and we I am back your hand will be a bit numb okay, nothing to worry about it can hurt a little bit." I pick up the syringe and I quickly injects Mikey, he hisses in pain but still says nothing. Then I take Raph's hand and drag him to the pit.

"Raph listen, Mikey is in shock. I don't know why he is like this but we have to let him rest a bit. We have to be very gentle around him, no yelling, no chasing him around, nothing outrageous okay."

"I have an idea why he is like this. Back in that building when he was clutching Leo's sword he said that he misses his big brother but it sounded like he wanted to say something else. He started with boy and then corrected himself. Is it possible that the relationship between Leo and Mikey has changed."

"It is possible but why wouldn't they tell us. It's cute."

"When they tell us, they also have to tell Sensei and I don't know how he will react. He's pretty traditional, I would understand that they were scared of Sensei's reaction."

"Still I would've liked to know it."

"Maybe we have to let them tell us when they are ready for it."

"That's actually a good idea Raph. That's new. You should do this more often."

"Hardy har har Donatello. Maybe you should go stitching Mikey up now."

"Yes I am going to do that now. Prepare for battle by the way, after I stitched Mikey up we will go on patrol and we are going to look at every Purple dragon hideout we know. I will see you at the exit of the lair in 30 minutes." Raph nods and heads for his room. I re-enter the lab and grab the sewing supplies.

After 30 minutes Raph and I exit the lair ready to start our search for Leo

Two days later

Leo's pov

"Little turtle wakey wakey. Come on turtle youngling wake up." I slowly open my eyes with a groan. I feel a sharp nail scrape my cheek, I try to turn my head away but I can't. I try to move my limbs but I can't. "Don not struggle little turtle, it will not work. It's useless, like you (oooh burn ?)." Tiger claw laughs.

"I am not useless, my brothers will come and save me." To my surprise I am not gagged.

"Ahhh, little turtle I have to disappoint you they are never going to find you." I give him a snarl were a tiger could be proud of while I start wiggling my wrist. I slowly loosen up the rope around my waist keeping my hands together.

"Why would you even want me if I'm useless. I have no use then shell head." I slowly turn my wrist around and slightly tug on the ropes, the ropes loosen quick fortunately.

"Oh don't worry Master Shredder would love to have a turtle as his spy." Finally I have loosened the rope enough to move my right hand. I move my hand inside my belt and grip my Tphone, I quickly push the emergency button before I quickly reject my hand and put it back behind my back.

Mikey's pov

"But Donnie I want to go with you guys. I am tired of doing nothing while you guys are searching for Leo."

"No Mikey you're not coming with us. I have a deal for you if Leonardo's distress signal goes off in less than a minute, then you will accompany us on his rescue, okay Mikey." As if on que Donnie's laptop starts beeping.

"I think that that's my saviour." Donnie opens his laptop and on his screen flash three red words 'Leo needs help'. "Well Donnie, I will get Raph and I see you at the lair exit in 15 minutes."

"Yes Mike, but you will wear these gloves otherwise you will rip your stitches." He pulls out two grey gloves who fit tightly around my fingers and end at the second knuckle.

"Thanks D."

Fifteen minutes later we all gather at the exit of the lair in full gear.

"Let's go guys, if we run super-fast we are in 10 minutes at Leo's distress signal."

"Let's go then." And with that we leave

Leo's pov

"Little turtle it's time to move you to a more comfortable spot, okay. We figured that this chair isn't enough anymore to keep you here so Master Shredder ordered us to make a better cell for you." Tiger Claw unties the ropes that keep me trapped while a dozen of Shredder goons stay watch at the door of my cell.

"Turtle I am going to blindfold you and if you make any attempt to escape while you are escorted you are going to be killed instantly understood."

"Sure." Tiger Claw puts a blindfold for my eyes and ties my hands together in front of my plastron. He gives me a punch in my stomach before he tugs on the rope that keeps my hands together. I fall on my knees and groan of pain when a knee connects with my nose, bones protesting under the sudden pressure and soon I feel blood streaming out of it.

"Next time I ask you something you will answer with yes sir or no sir understood. Your next punishments will not be so pleasant. Understood."

"Yes… sir."

"Good little turtle now stand or we will make you stand." I stand with wobbly legs before I am nearly knocked down again at the tug at my wrist ropes. "Walk."

It seems like we walk for hours before I am allowed to stop. The stop is quick before we enter a room and the blindfold is removed. We stand in a room with a lot of machines in it. There's a low humming sound and there is one table in the whole room.

They make me lay down on the table and they release my hands before pinning them at my sides and leather straps go around them. They do the same with my ankles and another leather strap goes around my stomach. Two more straps secure my upper legs and as last a strap goes around my neck. Tiger Claw examines the straps and puts a new blindfold before my eyes.

"So little turtle, here you lay vulnerable and naked. How does it feel. I hope for you that is bad but we are not done yet. You have seen all these beautiful machines in this room, haven't you." Well these machines do a lot of things and we, I, wanted to try somethings on you. Please blink if you do not want this. I see no blinking so we shall continue."

They put stickers everywhere and connect them with wires before they connect to the machines. Somebody flicks a few slides and the machines humming increases in volume.

"Prepare for some fun little turtle." And then a sharp pain goes through my body, it feels like somebody is electrocuting me and I have to bite my lip in order not to scream in pain.

After a while the pain increases. After that the pain increases again and then I cannot hold back my screams of pain.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! God please stop!" I scream on top of my lungs. "AAAAAAAAAAA! Please stop."

I scream until I lose my voice tears streaming down my face as more pain flows through my body. I am about to lose consciousness when suddenly the pain disappears.

"Oh no little turtle you can't escape like that. Master Shredder wants to see you first cub."

The door opens not long after that and I assume Shredder enters the room. His longs metal claws scraping across the floor.

"Well, well little turtle. So vulnerable strapped down. So easy to murder. So easy to hurt." Hi swords slash my plastron and my arms.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I scream before everything finally turns black.

Donnie's pov

We are running and jumping over the roofs when we hear an ear piercing scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Guys that is Leo. Come on we have to save him." Mikey increases his speed and runs towards the terrifying sound.

We jump from roof to roof in an even faster tempo.

"Wait guys Leo's distress signal comes from this building. Let's take a look inside." Mikey and Raph nod. I open a window and we silently slip inside. We go in full ninja mode and let the shadows absorb us.

We turn corners until another scream sounds through the hallways

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" It's sounds weaker than last time.

"Does it sounds weaker to you guys." Raph and Mikey nod

"We…we have to find him, hurry up. Maybe we need to look in the basement, bad people always hide people in the basement right." He fiddles with his hands.

"Good idea Mike let's go. Don't worry we will find Leo."

We head towards the basement and enter a big hallway when we hear a small whimper from behind the door on our right

"No, please don't. I can't. I can't take anymore. Please stop."

"Guys we have to save him. He sounds like he's going to die." Tears start streaming down his cheeks.

"Mike relax, okay. Leo doesn't die so easily." Raph puts a comforting hand on his shoulder. We prepare to burst through the door. "Okay in three, two one GO."

"BOOYAKASHA!" We scream with unplanned unison as we burst through the door, weapons drawn, ready to attack. As soon as we entered the room a dozen plus heads turn around. We, Donnie and I, attack the surprised foot ninjas and Tiger Claw while Mikey fights his way towards Leo, who is strapped down on a table covered in blood, blindfolded and hopefully unconscious. I shake my head in concern before I go back to busting bad guys head

Mikey's pov

As soon as we entered the room I went into full concerned boyfriend mode. Even though Leo and I have only be together for a few weeks it felt like someone was crushing my heart when Leo was taken away from me. I rushed over to the table he was strapped on an began untying him from those terrible leather straps covered with his blood. I slowly pull up his blindfold and I look directly in two tear covered beautiful sapphire eyes.

"Mikey, is…is that really you. Not another hallucination." Tears stream down his cheeks

"Yes Leo it's really me, and I am not going to leave you anymore. Unless Raph and Donnie get crushed then I have to help them okay." He chuckles nervously.

"It's j…just that I…I really m…missed you a…and I don't w…want to lose you ever a…again." He manages to choke out, my heart breaking at the sight of him.

"I am never going to leave you Leo, neither are Raph or Donnie, okay." I pull him into a bear hug minding the injuries they gave him.

By the time I release him Donnie and Raph finished beating everyone up.

"Mike are you ever going to let him go again." Donnie asks.

"No, never. He's my big bro and I missed him so much I am never letting go of him." I answer.

"But Mikey, maybe Don and I want to hug him to you know." We all look at Raph with confused faces.

"Wait y…you really want to hug me Raph. Guys is he sick or something, he is definitely acting weird."

"No fearless I am not sick, I feel perfectly fine but I too have missed my brother, while he was relaxing here. We fought for you while you were just lying on this table." He says with a clear expression.

"Really Raph now is not the time to say this." Donnie smacks him on the back of his head.

"Relax I was joking. Let's get fearless of this table and then we are going home. Fearless needs to rest and fast. You look terrible and you need a bath. You look like you were tortured just a minute ago." Raph states earning another whack from me this time.

"Guys I need a bit of help with getting up I think." Leo quietly ask his cheeks red from embarrassment.

"Sure Mike a little bit of help please."

"Always Don." We each grab one of Leo's arms and wrap them around our shoulders.

"Thanks guys." Leo thanks us in a soft voice.

"We don't need that Leo. You're our brother and we are never going to leave you behind." Donnie reassures him.

"Yeah Fearless, you're one of us and even though we argue most of the time we all love you, right guys." We nod in agreement

"Yes, Leo we all love you, but I love you the most."

 **That's it guys.**

 **This one shot is over 3,000 words long and 6 pages. A new record!. I hope you guys liked it. Please review and pm me if you have an idea for a one shot.**

 **I hope to see you guys next time and don't worry new chapter to my ongoing stories are coming and a lot is going to happen.**

 **'** **till next time,**

 **Diez**


	3. Important Message

Hey guys,

Important message. I am going to move to another website. Archive of our own. I am going to move because there are more people over there who I can collab with. There is more interest in my fandoms over there. It doesn't mean that I am going to delete my account it just means that archive of our own is going to be my main account. I will update the stories but it will take time because of my school, job and health. I hope that you guys understand me moving my main attention.

'till next time guys,

Diez


End file.
